ultimate_arsenalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Arsenal
The UA made some major changes like the layout, design etc. First submitted in Newgrounds The Ultimate Arsenal had it's name changed from a small sprite sheet of a few weapons, My Little Armory, The Guntry, The Epic Arsenal, and Project Rebuild. My Little Armory Created since: July 2011 (age at that time: 13) This here is my old set of guns called: My Little Armory. This has a lot o' mistakes made: Shitty resemblance to real-life guns, that Knife is too small, bad spelling ('Syche' is actually the scythe), No shading, and shitty looking revolvers (Birth of the '12 Magnum) The Guntry Created since: December 30 2011 (Age at that time: 14) mistakes were made, there's weapon attachments, camo, and around 237 weapons The Upgraded Guntry NOTE: This was a side project. But failed. Created since: August 2011 (Age at the time: 13) This old arsenal had upgraded (inspired by the Pack-A-Punch machine in COD: Black ops) but This set had mistakes: bad spelling (Wrath = Wraith, Riochet = Ricochet), not even finished (but not doing that anyways), crap shading, missing weaponry, etc. The Epic Arsenal The Last update on Newgrounds Created since: End of April 2012 (Age at the time: 14) This is the final update for the EPIC ARSENAL... for a few months. Also some mistakes were fixed: the hot pink background is recolored to Pink, green, Brown and purple, shading ...but I made some more mistakes: bad shading on certain places, and ugly looking weaponry. Project Rebuild: Epic Arsenal This is the last Arsenal related art on Newgrounds but didn't updated. But the complete version is on DeviantArt Created since: October 2012-November 2012 (age at that time: 15) This is the Rebirth of the UA, Newgrounds kicked me outta there (posting the arsenal ever since I started the arsenal) due to them being assholes, cannot post the same thing over n' over, etc. So I went here and show you ppl the Arsenal. A lot of mistakes were fixed. there's something different in the EPIC ARSENAL: Magical powers (Before EL3MANTAL). There's some powers were cut from the ULTIMATE Arsenal: Bar-code of Conspiracy (controls time), Bar-code of Speed (Gives you speed), Earth (controls the terrain) Water (destroys fire enemies), Darkness (weakens enemies was now later, the Poison-X element), Air (Controls the wind and air flow, later returned in the UA a year later), Prototype power (ALEX MERCER POWERS >:D), Telekinesis (Use the force, Luke), Heal (heal yourself, and later replaced as the Leech Element), Strength and Double jump (Full strength and the ability to double jump). The Ultimate Arsenal (Old format) Started since November 2012 - April 2013, The arsenal had 452 weapons (last update) and most mistakes were fixed, and later the format is changed due to how crammed up it is. Trivia -Some weapons were cut or replaced in the UA. Examples are a severed penis (That's true), The Penetrator (Saint's row 3&4), The World Champion from Final Fantasy X (Click me ), and the generic Uzi (Replaced by the actual uzi, and was returned as the Arizi). -The Mini Text in the UA itself, and the old arsenal changed over time. some examples were "w","I","0 (zero)","B", and a few others